


Ride

by Drago



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Mickey, FIx It, Ian is not a dick, M/M, Unsafe Sex, short stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Ian decides to do what's right for him. He rides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting it out there before Shameless fucks it up.
> 
> Btw. I watched some clips with Trevor and, Mickey or not, he simply isn't a very likable character. Or a well written one, I find him so annoying.

The blow he receives really fucking hurts, but it's his own fault. He should have known better than to struggle, should have known why two thugs would be interested in him. Still, it hurts, and he groans about it all the way to... some place, he has no idea where they are heading. He feels like a piece of meat when the cars stops, and the thugs carry him out. He has two working legs, he can walk on his own, but no, they have to show him how strong they are. Idiots.  
They lay him down on something pretty soft, but there is nothing gentle about the way they do it. He hears them walk away and waits, trying to untie the rope that's tightly wrapped around his wrists. He manages to loosen it up by the time someone else comes in, but he is nowhere near being free. Suddenly, hands touch his hips before making a quick work of unzipping his trousers and pulling them down. He kicks out and smirks when one of his legs connects with something soft, probably a thigh. He hears a quiet 'oof' before the sack is pulled off his head and he comes face to face with a glaring Mickey.  
“Stop being difficult.”  
“You are the one who insisted on kidnapping me!”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Mick grumbles before going back to what he was doing before. Now that Ian knows for sure that it's the Milkovich boy, he relaxes and allows himself to get hard. Soon enough he has a lap full of Mickey who sinks down on his cock like he was born to do it. And maybe he was, maybe he was born and shaped to be the perfect mold for Ian's dick. He is slick, but still very tight inside, and any other time Ian would complain about not being able to take proper care of Mickey, but he is too thirsty to voice his concerns. Instead, he watches Mick fuck himself on his cock, unapologetically taking what he needs. Every time the older boy bears down, Ian meets him with a hard thrust. He is pretty sure he isn't pressing against Mickey's prostate, but his partner's dick is leaking and as hard as it can get, so it doesn't fucking matter.  
“Kiss me, you asshole,” he mumbles and immediately gets what he asked for. It's a bruising kiss that makes him sob. He missed it so much. Mickey sucks on his lower lip before doing the same with his tongue, and it feels like his dick is being sucked. How did he not know there is a connection?  
He's been on the edge since he saw the blue eyes, so it only takes him few more thrusts before he is coming, Mick fucking him even faster, milking him with his ass. “Wanna fuck my face?” he suggests, and the other boy almost falls when he gets up too fast. Instead of taking him up on the offer, Mickey starts jerking off in front of him, eyes glued to his. Ian opens his mouth and waits for his boy to feed him. It's bitter and salty, and he wants more. He wants all of it.  
They kiss again and Mickey finally unties him, fingers rubbing the raw skin on his wrists. Ian keeps his eyes wide open, he needs to both feel and see. He noticed before that something was different, but he was too busy with other things to pay more attention. He chokes out a laugh now. “You are really fucking blonde.”  
“You likin'?”  
“Hell yeah. Give me few more minutes, and I will show you how much I like it.”

Mickey's hair is platinum blonde, so it's only fair that they dye Ian's hair dark brown. It's different and new, almost makes him look like a completely different person. Which is what they are aiming for. The car they will be using is some kind of a decent van that could belong to a family of five, but it's engine is tweaked to make it faster if the need arises. Mandy paid for it. In the back Ian finds two bags of clothes that fit him perfectly, a whole supply of his pills and enough food to feed them for a month. He is also presented with two IDs, one for Jaime Callaghan and one for Lukas Callaghan. “Oh, so we are brothers?” he asks, and Mickey just smirks at him before telling him not to be a smartass. Ian's full medical record is there as well, only it says 'Jaime' on top; same goes for his EMT license.  
They decide to wait two more weeks before leaving for good, there are still some loose ends that Mick has to tie up. They fuck, then they cuddle and talk for hours. It feels like home. He doesn't call his other family, doesn't let them know he is okay. He will, some day, just not yet. They wouldn't understand, but even if they did, they wouldn't approve.  
It goes too smoothly, so Ian is almost relieved when they run into Trevor. He completely forgot about his 'boyfriend'.  
“Ian, Jesus, are you alright? We've been looking for you!” Trevor tries to touch him, but Ian takes a step back.  
“I'm good.”  
“They said this Mikhailo guy kidnapped you.” Mickey snorts next to him, and Ian has to bite his lip to avoid laughing out loud. Trevor's gaze shifts from him to Mick.  
“Wait, this is the guy?”  
“Yeah, I'm the guy.”  
“Why are you free then?”  
“You don't want to know.”  
“I really do. I will go to the police, you know?”  
Mickey snorts again before he reaches out to wrap his fingers around Trevor's wrist. It must hurt, judging from the look on Trevor's face. “You tell anyone about us, you can say goodbye to your pathetic life. My whole family is here, and you can't outrun the Milkoviches.”  
“Why?” Trevor's voice quivers even though he is trying to pretend that he isn't scared.  
Ian decides to take pity on him, after all Trevor thinks they were dating. “We've been planning this for months, it was always going to happen.”  
“But Ian has been cheating on you this whole time, first with Caleb and then with me,” Trevor turns towards Mick, whose eyebrows shoot up, “And I've been fucking around with some dudes. We agreed on that too, you didn't really think you were a couple? Come on, man, at least Caleb was putting out. Ian likes to fuck, you know? You would never be enough for him.”  
“And now we're done with that, Mickey is out and we are together,” Ian adds. He presses a short, sweet kiss against his boyfriend's temple. Trevor is blinking quickly, like he is about to cry, but they are done with him.  
“Goodbye Trev,” Ian says before punching the lights out of him. They leave him behind a dumpster, but not before removing the battery from his phone. They will check up on him and send Iggy or Colin after him, if he decides to snitch.  
They have a place to stay in Mexico, a job lined up for Mickey. And surprisingly, it's not even illegal.


End file.
